Deny-ence
by xXWiseGirlIamnotXx
Summary: "That isn't even a real word!" "Maybe so, but it's what you have." Ash wants to make a pit stop at Cerulean City before they reach Pallet Town. Iris gets to prying to figure out why. Pokeshipping Oneshot.


**New to writing Pokémon fanfiction (but I've been a fan since I was in the fourth grade)! Bear with me please!**

**Deny-ence-**** "That isn't even a real word!" "Maybe so, but it's what you have." Ash wants to make a pit stop at Cerulean City before they reach Pallet Town. Iris gets to prying to figure out why. Pokeshipping~ and Ash/Iris/Cilan friendship-ish. **

**My reason for writing this, I fear that Misty will not return in any episode as at least a supporting character, like I **_**know**_** Brock will. Oh, and Pokeshipping is my ship. That's in there too. **

**I'm pretty sure you'd know if I owned Pokémon.**

**This takes place whenever Alexa/Pansy leaves. I assume it'll be before Ash actually _reaches_ Kanto, but that just didn't fit with the way things were going in my head. So, a bit AU I guess?**

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Cilan and Iris all waved goodbye to Alexa. She'd be returning to Kalos soon, and if she continued the way that they were going, she'd be too late to catch her flight. They were all sad to see her go, Ash especially, as he'd formed a great bond with her. It'd been really exciting and fascinating to listen as she told them about the Pokémon native to her region. He'd been hyperactively thrilling at the thought of a whole undiscovered land he hadn't explored. He'd barely heard Iris's exclaims that he really _was_ a kid (in truth he was nearly sixteen, but that didn't seem to matter to Iris).

"Goodbye Alexa!" he called, as she got further and further away. "I'll never ever forget you!"

He could just barely see her grin. "I expect we'll be seeing each other sooner than you think," she said cheerfully. "So this isn't goodbye, it's 'see you later', alright?"

And then she was gone, and Ash was left to mull over her words in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His three present companions shrugged.

Putting the words out of his mind for now, he grinned, eyeing the signs coming up ahead. He recognized them immediately, excitement shooting up his chest.

"We're near Cerulean City!" he cheered. His two companions looked unsurprised at Ash's enthusiasm. After travelling with him for almost two years, they'd gotten used to his antics. Of course, they didn't know the exact reason as to why this particular city was significant. But that wasn't important to the boy at the moment. He was more focused on something else…Cerulean City meant one thing in his mind…

_Misty_.

It'd been forever since he'd seen her in person. They'd written letters, yes, even video called…but that just wasn't the same as being face to face, feeling the brunt of her anger (and her mallet), seeing her improvement in battle whenever he got the chance to challenge her, her sparkling blue-green eyes filling in excitement, her red hair catching in the light, her lips, when they—

He cut his thoughts off with a violent shake to the head. He _could not_ think of Misty like that! It was times like this that he cursed the existence of puberty.

"It's unfortunate that I will not get to taste the delightful flavors of such a wondrous city," Cilan said regretfully, just as Ash managed to focus his ears enough to listen. "But I'm afraid we haven't the time!"

Ash spun around. "Wait, what? Why not!?"

Cilan took his companion's sudden proximity to his face in stride. "Well, you said yourself that you wanted to reach Pallet town before nightfall. We wouldn't be able to do that were we to make a stop so far away." He scrutinized the map in his hand.

The excitement that had been in Ash's chest plummeted.

"_ Pii_ka Pikachupi?" Ash's partner wondered sadly from his perch on top of Ash's head. Ash took it to mean_, so we're not seeing Misty?_

He bit his lip. "Couldn't we just, I dunno, pop in to get some supplies or something? Aren't we running low?" he asked hopefully.

Iris raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"What d'you mean?" he asked, only slightly wary at the calculating look she was sending him.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're acting…_funny_," she said suspiciously. "More so than usual."

He didn't look at her. Swallowing heavily and stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, Ash tried to focus on the surrounding scenery and ignore his suddenly inquiring friend.

"Is there a certain reason you wish to go there Ash?" Cilan wondered.

Was that a _blush _spreading across his face? Slowly, realizing flooded in and Iris grinned. "Do you have a _girlfriend _down there?"

"_MISTY'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_"

It slipped out unintentionally, the old familiar feeling he'd gotten whenever Brock (and sometimes Tracey, Dawn, Max, and May) would tease him about his—rather obvious—feelings for Misty had come back with a vengeance.

The difference between those times and now however, was that his friends had absolutely no clue about his past friendship (ha, _relationship, _more like) with the Cerulean Gym Leader.

"Aha! So there's someone called Misty involved!"

He slapped a hand to his face.

Cilan rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think on it, I do remember hearing you say that name in your sleep sometimes."

Crap. Ash's face burned.

Iris snapped her fingers. "And that lure! You referred to it as your 'Special Misty Lure'!" She gave him a sly smile. "Ash Ketchum, you've been keeping things from us~!"

He heaved a sigh, tired of being embarrassed. He would not react. He'd be normal and—dare he think it—obliviously out of the loop. " Nope, Misty's just a great friend, a buddy. So, can we go, _please_?" he begged Cilan.

"I'm fine with it if you are Iris," he said, actually slightly disappointed that he'd changed the subject. The blossoming buds of young romance were always a wonderful thing!

"I'm completely okay with it," Iris agreed with a grin.

More time to get the info out of Ash.

~oOo~

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Nope."

"Not a single _spark_ of romantic feeling?"

"Nuh-uh. She's just a pal!"

"So, you've never like, kissed?"

"...Eww no!"

"_What a kid…_What about that lure that you keep wrapped in that cloth?"

"Those were presents. Really helped me out of tight spots, those gifts…"

"A kerchief and a fishing lure?"

"Yup!"

"Al…right…So, _nothing_, are you _sure_?"

"Very sure."

The trio was nearing the city, the large buildings beginning to tower over them…

Ash breathed in the familiar and _oh so_ welcoming air. Aside from Pallet Town, Cerulean City had been one of the places he'd missed (dare he say, gotten home sick for?) during his travels.

And, of course, that had_ nothing _to do with a certain red head who lived there. Nuh-uh!

His denial wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself. And Iris was apparently disinterested in dropping the topic.

"Are you _positive_ you've got nothing going on with her?"

Ash sighed. "Yes Iris."

She was silent for a moment, then she said, "You know what I think?"

"What?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "You're in denial."

"W-wha-what?" he sputtered, tripping over his feet and almost sending Pikachu toppling. He recovered, coughed, and tried to save what was left of his dignity. "I am not!"

Iris giggled, spinning. "Are _soo!_ You're in de-ni-al!"

"I'm not!"

"You are so deep in denial—you have Deny-ence!"

He gaped at her. "I don't—I—Iris that's not even a real word!"

"Maybe so, but It's what you have."

"I do not!"

"We're here," Cilan announced, breaking the argument before it could go any further. And indeed, they had somehow made it to front of the Cerulean gym.

Iris grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for Lover Boy? Now's your chance!"

"I'm not—" He stopped and gave a sigh of defeat. Clearly, this argument was going to go nowhere. "Yeah, okay…"

And the three stepped into the gym.

~oOo~

As all of this was going on, the currently oblivious Gym Leader had just finished a gym battle. The competitor—a ten year old boy who'd just started out on his journey—grinned as he held up his new badge.

"Alright, I got the Cascade Badge!" he cheered. "Good job Bulbasaur!" He picked up his companion and hugged it. "Saur-Bulbasaur," it trilled in happiness.

Misty felt her heart clinch at the somewhat familiar sight; however she put on a cheerful smile. "You're pretty good for a trainer just starting out; I don't get many good challenges like that."

The boy beamed. "Thanks!"

"Good luck in the Pokémon League!" she called after him as he left.

_Just like Ash_, she thought with a sigh, remembering the brash little kid who'd once stolen her bike…He'd come a long way since then.

"I'd like to challenge this gym!"

Inwardly, she groaned. Her Pokemon _really_ needed a rest after the last kid, but she wasn't supposed to turn away challengers. She turned, her eyes closed in slight annoyance. "Okay kid, I'll take up you up, just give me a second to heal my—Ash?!"

It was indeed her best friend, standing with that stupid and annoying take-on-the-world grin. "Hi Misty."

And suddenly he was flat on his face, clutching the large bump on his head from Misty's mallet. Ah, he'd forgotten to tell her he was coming back to Kanto. Oops.

"_ASH KETCHUM, YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?!_"

"S-sorry!" He stood up, still rubbing his head in both pain and sheepishness. And suddenly he was enveloped in a warm hug.

"I missed you…you stupid moron…"

"Missed you too Mist," he whispered into her hair, breathing in the scent that was just…_her_. He let go of the fact that Cilan and Iris were behind them, ignoring the fact that he'd probably getting ribbing from them later, and simply focused on the girl wrapped around him. "Missed you so, so much."

Finally, Misty pulled back with a bit of reluctance and gave Pikachu a grin. "Heya Pikachu." The electric mouse glomped her with a happy, "Pikachupi!" He cuddled against her.

"Misty, these are my friends; they've been travelling with me." Ash indicated the two people that Misty had only just take notice of. She blushed a little—they'd seen her little display, _wonderful_—and gave them a smile. "I'm Misty Waterflower, one of the Cerulean Gym leaders, it's nice to finally meet you."

Cilan shook her hand. "I'm Cilan, one of the leaders of the Striation Gym in Unova! I'm also a Pokemon Connoisseur! I must say, that battle was very spicy and flavorful, you are a very good match with your Pokémon!" he said, dramatic excitement filling his tone.

"Uh…thanks?" Misty seemed a little unnerved for a half a second, before she steeled herself. He was hardly any more eccentric than Brock.

"And I'm Iris," said the girl, probably about three years Misty's junior. "Ash has told us _so much_ about you." There was a gleam in her eye that had Misty uncomfortable; it was one she recognized. Daisy gave her that same look whenever she tried to set her up on a date.

She hoped beyond hope that Ash never actually caught on to _that_ little fact.

"I hope it was good things," she said, shooting Ash a firm look. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course…"

…Even though, in reality, he'd only actually told them anything about her today, fearing the exact situation that had happened.

"You're much prettier than Ash made you out to be," Iris said sweetly. Misty turned to scowl at Ash, who held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, no, I never said I didn't think you were pretty! You're _really_ pretty!"

Ah crimeny, another slip of the tongue. A hint of a blush came Misty's face. "Oh…" She turned back to Iris with a smile. "Well, thank you."

The two girls smiled at each other.

Ash leaned in and whispered to Cilan, "They're bonding, should I be worried?"

"Well if Misty's anything like Iris—"

"—Worse, very much worse," Ash said below a whisper.

"My friend, you should be _very_ worried."

This was something both daydream-y and nightmarish …Ash gulped. "Great."

Suddenly, Misty turned to Ash. "I saw you in the Vertress Conference. You were pretty good."

The look of slight horror was replaced with a sheepish look. "I only made it into the top eight. That's worse than the last time."

Both ignored the exchange of confused looks between Iris and Cilan. Misty smacked him hard across his head, his hat going askew. "You're not allowed not bash yourself, that's my job. And anyway, top eight is still better than top sixteen. You've still gotten better. You're not that goofy little kid who stole my bike anymore." She looked a bit sad at this revelation.

He was tempted to say something cheesy, like, _He's still there Misty, he's always been there…_ But he thought better of it. Cilan and Iris were still here after all. Instead, he looked down as he fixed his hat.

"Are you guys headed back to Pallet town?" Misty asked suddenly, after several seconds spend avoiding Ash's eyes.

"Yes, we were planning to head there immediately," Cilan said. "But Ash—"

"—_we_ all decided we'd like to spend a little time in Cerulean city," interrupted Ash, sending Cilan a veiled dark look. The Connoisseur slid away nervously. "Would you like to come along?"

Misty grinned. "I'd love to!"

"Great!"

And with that, Ash and Misty were reunited once again and ready to set off with Iris and Cilan on another journey! Though, unknowing of the adventure that'd be waiting for them when they reached Pallet Town.

**The End….for now!**

* * *

**Okay, let me say this now. I have absolutely no idea if I'm going to write a sequel to this or not. X and Y hasn't come out yet…And when it does, the Anime comes out soon after too. Which will kinda ruin the **_**tentative **_**plans I had for it. **

**I really hope Iris and Cilan (Dent, whatever you wanna call'em) actually **_**do **_**stay with Ash up until Pallet Town, though with the episode coming out soon, I almost doubt that.**

**Also, I _did_ have Alexa lean on the fourth wall a bit, if you didn't catch that. **

**Please leave me some feedback!**


End file.
